The present invention relates to a cooker used for heat-based cooking.
For example, JP-A-2014-206377 discloses a heating cooker used for heat-based cooking using superheated steam.
Such a conventional cooker using superheated steam simply superheats steam, obtained by heating water, with a heater or the like, while the steam is being input to a cooking chamber, resulting in an oxidizing state in the cooking chamber.
The heat-based cooking in the oxidizing state results in oxidized food with less nutrients and more malodor.
The present invention is an improved version of a cooker using superheated steam (JP-A-2014-228202) that has been proposed by the inventors of the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cooker that is less likely to lose nutrients in food and leave malodor, and also features excellent preserving performance.